Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171229061231/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171229070940
Unfortunately, she did recall Grand Pabbie telling the truth about 'that night' 13 years ago. Then Anna recalled lots of other things. And when she recalled what that led to, some even more unpleasant things became clear. "So my parents kept Elsa away….after what you told them?" Anna said the first thing that came to mind after the story ended. "You showed them how dangerous Elsa's powers were, and nothing else. That's what made them scared enough to separate them from me? That's why Elsa was scared too?" ''"I was scared enough on my own by then," Elsa reminded Anna, trying to defuse this as harmlessly as possible. But Anna was another matter. '"Exactly! They were fragile enough! And you kept making them scared until they hid Elsa away? Until they hid the whole world away? From both of us?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie and the trolls. "And none of you ever thought there was a better idea?" "It was a dire situation. It required the safest solution and care," Grand Pabbie stressed. "We saved your life once, but we knew we couldn't do it again. Under these uncharted circumstances, our families did the only other possible thing. To save you and Elsa, there was no other way." "And you only took two seconds to figure it out. Without even asking me? Or giving her a real choice?" Anna gestured to Elsa, who just wanted to keep out of it and leave. When she didn't respond, Anna turned to an even more reluctant Kristoff. '"You were there too. Did they even try to think of a better way? Or better images to calm my family down? Or did they just scare them into hiding right off the bat? Into locking me out?" Anna used her rare serious voice – one rare enough that Kristoff and Elsa still had no defense against. '"Um….the last one?" a defenseless Kristoff admitted, regardless of how it made his family look. Yet by then, there was no saving them in Anna's eyes – eyes that were getting every bit as cold as Elsa's. And a lot angrier to go with it. '"Then it's your fault! All of it!" Anna yelled at the trolls and even the ghosts of her late parents too. "Love experts, my butt! You stupid rocks took it away from me! And her! Love taking away experts! That's my butt right there! I hate all of you." 'Anna knew she'd either ramble more incoherently – or get coherent enough to say some really hurtful things. Thing that wouldn't just hurt the trolls. Or even Elsa and Kristoff in the crossfire. "You don't mean that, Anna!" The ghost of the former queen of Arendelle said to Anna. ''''Therefore, Anna showed some rare self-awareness and stormed off away from all the others before she made it all worse. Then turned to glare at Elsa, the ghost of former rulers of Arendelle, Grand Pabbie and the rest of the other love experts/trolls. "You all failed her, didn't you? At least we've done what you all failed to do yourselves. You all have a lot of think about." Turned to depart and find Anna to comfort her. Elsa, the ghosts of parents, Grand Pabbie and the rest of the other rock trolls/love experts just stood there, feeling nothing but guilty enough for failing to be straight with Anna from the beginning ever since right after the childhood accident/incident. Anna's words made the ghosts of her parents and all the rock trolls feel worse.''